The purpose of this study is to assess the effects of 1000 ug Cr-picolinate per day supplementation on body composition and glucose metabolism of older moderately overweight men and women. All subjects will participate in a resistance exercise program during the study period based on the premise that more demonstrable effects of Cr-picolinate will be possible when older people are simultaneously exposed to a stress known to influence body composition. 48 sedentary, moderately overweight (BMI 28-33) men (n=24) and women (n=24) aged 50-75 years will be studied. Before being accepted into the study, a complete physical exam, including medical history, ECG, routine blood and urine chemistries and resistance exercise stress test will be performed. The entire study protocol will last 13 weeks. Week 1 will be baseline testing and evaluations. Week 2: start of Cr-picolinate supplementation and resistance exercise. Weeks 2-13: resistance exercise two times per week while supplementation continues. Re-evaluation of primary outcome variables at study weeks 7 and 13.